


Skype

by Emmaline_Chayefsky



Series: Phan Oneshots [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Drabble, Fetus!Phan, First Skype Call, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Sexual References, Skype, dan is a fanboy, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaline_Chayefsky/pseuds/Emmaline_Chayefsky
Summary: Dan is a fanboy who finally gets to Skype call his idol, AmazingPhil. Or, as he knows him now, just Phil. This is the conversation that ensues before the call. The misspellings and poor grammar is intentional, I promise.All of my fics can be found on my Wattpad: @Emmaline_ChayefskyAll of my phanfics can also be found on my tumblr: https://onehundredphans.tumblr.com





	Skype

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I'm a sucker for awkward Fetus!Phan talking. So, I wrote it. Includes excessive amounts of awkwardness, fluff, and sexual references. Good luck and enjoy.

**AmazingPhil** : Hi dan! Im so excited to be able to skype you now!!! Thanks for letting me add you :P

_Danisnotonfire_ : Lol, thanks for letting _me_ add _you_. Srsly, im fangirling (boying?) so hard right now but im trying to hide it

**AmazingPhil** : Haha, well I’m honored to be worthy of faning (like fangirling/boying not like faning as in the ancient Egyptians) :D

...

**AmazingPhil** : U still there?

_Danisnotonfire_ : Yeah srry i was grabbing some snacks

_Danisnotonfire_ : i suspect this’ll be a long night

_Danisnotonfire_ : in the good way of course

_Danisnotonfire_ : i mean i hope it is since i really like talking to you

_Danisnotonfire_ : ill stop now sorry

**AmazingPhil** : Omg XD Ur so awkward

_Danisnotonfire_ : Sorry :/

**AmazingPhil** : no its in the good way

**AmazingPhil** : i think its kinda cute actually

_Danisnotonfire_ : oh

_Danisnotonfire_ : well thanks

**AmazingPhil** : Sorry if i made this awkward

...

**AmazingPhil** : did i scare you off already? XD

_Danisnotonfire_ : no no its fine really

_Danisnotonfire_ : i just am blushing super hard and can’t think of a response

**AmazingPhil** : aww u should call me and turn on ur webcam

**AmazingPhil** : Im sure ur blush is adorable.

_Danisnotonfire_ : ill turn on my camera if you turn on yours

**AmazingPhil** : deal

_Danisnotonfire_ : ok one sec i gotta put on a decent shirt

**AmazingPhil** : im sure you look lovely in anything

**AmazingPhil** : or nothing

**AmazingPhil** : whoops sorry that was probs a bit too far

_Danisnotonfire_ : nah its ok

_Danisnotonfire_ : i kinda like it

_Danisnotonfire_ : alright im ready

**AmazingPhil** : ready for your life to change? XD

_Danisnotonfire_ : only if you’re the change

**AmazingPhil** : of course

_Danisnotonfire is calling..._

**Author's Note:**

> Please give a kudos if you enjoyed and make sure to comment on how I could improve my writing or what you liked about the story!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at https://onehundredphans.tumblr.com/
> 
> I also have begun posting these stories (and some others!) on my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Emmaline_Chayefsky


End file.
